


Steve's Habit

by hockeygirlmaddy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Eating, Gen, Plushies, eating ipads, eating iphones, eating plushies, iPads, iPhones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeygirlmaddy/pseuds/hockeygirlmaddy
Summary: Steve Jobs has an odd habit of eating things that weren't meant to be eaten. (Un)fortunately, Bill gets in on it!





	Steve's Habit

Bill was going to visit Steve, just like any other day. Well, he was in Steve's driveway, waiting, but Steve, who Bill could easily spot through a window, was busy with matters of his own. What happened on the other side of that window, was, well, _bizarre_, to say the least. Steve was holding what appeared to be a white bunny plushie. 

_What would he want from a plushie?_, thought Gates. Then, unfortunately, he saw why. Steve walked out of Bill's view for a few minutes, then returned with a chef's knife and a glass of water. Steve laid the plushie on a side table, holding it down with one hand, the knife in the other.

Bill then witnessed, with his own eyes, what Steve _really_ wanted with that toy!

With one swift swipe across the table, the plushie became decapitated. That's not the worst part, no! Bill was forced to watch in horror, as Jobs removed the cottony filling stuff from the inside, and..._ATE IT?!_

Yes, you read that right! Steve Jobs was EATING a plushie, and _didn't even know Bill was watching outside!_

Meanwhile:

Steve: "Mmm. Mmmph!" 

Of course Bill just _had _to be mind-screwed even more, by watching Steve _swallow_ down the first mouthful down (with some water)!

"_*gulp!*_ Ahh!"

Steve just kept going. More and more. Until the glass and toy were empty. 

_Well then_, Bill thought. _The thing is empty now. There's no way he could possibly-oh. Never mind._

Steve finished the job, cutting up the "pelt" into smaller, easier-to-swallow pieces, and "destroyed the evidence".

_It's true. It's all gone. He ate it. _

What used to be a little happy, innocent plushie was now being churned around in Jobs's stomach, dissolving slowly.


End file.
